SHOCKED
by KKnKH
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] "Amnesia! Bukan insomnia. kau bukan sehun, sehun tidak sepertimu" ucap jongin sambil menatap tubuh sehun dari bawah sampai atas. Dan kemudian bertemu lagi dengan manik hazel caramel itu. "Karena sehun kekasih ku itu adalah seorang lelaki" lanjut jongin./ [KAIHUN/SEKAI FIC!] BOTTOM!SEHUN RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**SHOCKED**

**Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

**KaiHun fanfiction **

**Typo(s) bertebaran~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**× KS ×**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan pinggangnya yang dipeluk erat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Lalu ia meraba sampingnya dan merasakan adanya gundukan besar disana.

Gundukan itu bergerak sedikit, lalu kembali diam.

"Jongiin~" jongin mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar suara sedikit cempreng itu.

Lalu karena penasaran, jongin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kesamping.

"Enghh~, Jonginnie?" lenguhan itu terdengar dan dengan sepasang mata yang mulai terbuka.

Jongin membelalakan matanya, ia terkejut menatap manusia yang terbaring disampinya ini yang juga sedang menatapnya. Surai coklat karamel, manik hazel caramel, dan kulit putih pucat itu.

Dengan tubuh yang hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja kebesaran yang seingatnya itu adalah miliknya, yang jongin pinjamkan pada sehun. Serta celana jins pendek yang sudah terbengkalai di lantai kamarnya.

Dan saat mata mereka saling bertemu, jongin dengan segera menendang si albino hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Awww sakit~" si albino meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit akibat terantuk lantai kamar, tidak begitu kuat sih.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya jongin dengan nada yang dinaikan pada si albino yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Uuhh kau kenapa sih? Ini masih pagi tau jangan berteriak seperti itu" jawab si albino itu.

"Siapa kau?" ulang jongin.

"Ck! Dasar hitam bodoh, kau ini kenapa sih? Jelas aku sehun" ucap sehun.

Dahinya mengernyit heran, "Hitam bodoh? Kenapa kau memanggil ku begitu dan kenapa mengaku kalau kau sehun?"

"Dasar hitam jelek, udah jelek bodoh lagi. Aku ini sehun, jongin. S-E-H-U-N" sehun sendiri mulai sebal dengan jongin yang menurutnya begitu bodoh, memeang bodoh sih.

Sehun berusaha meyakinkan jongin bahwa dia itu sehun.

Hufft ada apasih dengan si hitam ini, kenapa dia malah begitu, berlagak sepert tidak mengenal sehun dan menganggap sehun itu orang lain.

"Tidak kau bukan sehun, cepat keluar!"

"Oh jangan-jangan….. kau insomnia ya, hitam?" sehun menggembungkan pipinya, " Aku kan kekasihmu, apa kau lupa?"

"Itu Amnesia bodoh" ralat jongin membenarkan ucapan sehun tadi. "Aku tidak terkena penyakit itu, dan aku bukan kekasihmu, jadi cepat keluar!"

"Tidak mau, aku ini kekasihmu jongin" sehun gemas sendiri dibuatnya, tapi ia tetap berusaha meyakinkan jongin.

"Ku bilang bukan, Keluar!" ujar jongin menyuruh sehun untuk keluar.

"Kau jahat, hitam bodoh"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, hanya sehun yang memanggilku seperti itu dan aku perbolehkan" ucap jongin menjelaskan.

"Aku Sehun, aku kekasihmu! Kau pasti insomnia jongin, Ayo kita ke dokter, cepat!" sehun berteriak histeris sambil menarik tangan jongin.

Jongin menepis tangannya dan berkata, "Amnesia! Bukan insomnia. kau bukan sehun, sehun tidak sepertimu" ucap jongin sambil menatap tubuh sehun dari bawah sampai atas.

Dan kemudian bertemu lagi dengan manik hazel caramel itu.

"Karena sehun kekasih ku itu adalah seorang lelaki" lanjut jongin.

"Kau pikir aku bukan lelaki hah? Matamu kau taruh mana, aku ini lelaki. Jongin brengsek" ucap sehun emosi.

Jongin hanya mengelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyuruh sehun menatap cermin yang ada dibelakangnya,

"Tatap cermin di belakangmu itu! Sekarang!" jongin berusahan menahan emosinya menghadapi figur manusia yang ada didepannya ini.

Sehun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan jongin padanya, lalu kemuadian ia membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan menatap cermin yang sekarang berada di depanya.

Dan berteriak dengan keras,

"KYAAAAAAA!" yang panjang sekali, sampai-sampai jongin harus menutup telinganya karena teriakan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hyyyyy semua saya bawa ff kaihun lagehhh ehehe

Ok ini pendek! /emng/

buat chap depan mungkin sedikit panjng :3

Ga belibet" saya Cuma mau minta, tolong berikan saya kritik dan saran yah pada kolom review *jika berkenan* /.\

Agar saya bisa mengoreksi ff yang saya buat ehehe

Dan Sepertinya udh ketebak deh, yak an? hmm

klo banyak yg minat lanjutanya, bakal saya lanjutin dan klo pun nggak tetep bakal saya lanjutin sih haha

Ok Cuma itu,,, mohon reviewnya ya J


	2. Chapter 2

**SHOCKED**

**Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

**KaiHun fanfiction **

**Typo(s) bertebaran~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**× KS ×**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA…**

"Tatap cermin di belakangmu itu! Sekarang!" jongin berusahan menahan emosinya menghadapi figur manusia yang ada didepannya ini.

Sehun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan jongin padanya, lalu kemuadian ia membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan menatap cermin yang sekarang berada di depanya.

Dan berteriak dengan keras,

"KYAAAAAAA!" yang panjang sekali, sampai-sampai jongin harus menutup telinganya karena teriakan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ini pasti ulah, Yifan" wajah cemberut Sehun terlihat sangat aneh di mata Jongin. Entahlah, biasanya wajah cemberut Sehun terlihat menggemaskan, tapi untuk sekarang menurut nya tidak.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di meja makan. Berseberangan dan saling berhadapan.

"Memangnya, apa yang menyebabkan kau sampai jadi begini, S-Sehun," Jongin sebenanya masih tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Sehun, Kekasihnya, uke-nya. Berubah menjadi seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, berdada ehem lumayan besar, berambut panjang, serta bersuara makin cempreng?

"Kemarin malam aku pulang kerumah orangtua ku. Dan mendapati Yifan ada di sana. Dia baru kembali dari perjalanannya ke Kanada." Sehun menjelaskan,

"Kemudian, dia memberikanku sebuah oleh-oleh berupa minuman botol. Awalnya aku curiga, tapi dia bilang itu hanya sari jeruk yang ia beli dengan harga mahal karena banyak khasiatnya, jadi aku mau saja. Aku hanya sebentar disana, lalu setelah itu pulang. Kemudian, sampai di apartemen, aku merasa masih baik-baik saja. Ta-tapi kenapa pagi ini a-aku—hueeee, Hitam, aku tidak mau jadi cewek jadi-jadian. Hueeee"

Sehun menangis sambil menjambak rambutnya, ia histeris, depresi dan ingin bunuh diri di pohon toge.

"Tenanglah, A-albino," ucap Jongin menenangkan. Ia merasa aneh sekali memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan itu karena melihat wujud Sehun sebagai seorang gadis. "Kita akan cari obat penawarnya."

"Huee~ Kau bahkan sekarang tidak tertarik lagi dengan ku dalam wujud perempuan~" air mata berlinang di wajah manis si gadis. Ia menatap Jongin yang tengah berekspresi kelewat gelisah.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sehun. Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu!" bantah Jongin, sebenarnya memang sebaliknya. Bukan, bukannya tidak tertarik, ia hanya tidak mau dekat- dekat dengan Sehun versi cewek. Ia—ia bisa-bis tidak 'tahan'.

"Buktinya, sejak tadi—setelah aku berubah jadi cewek, kau tidak lagi menciumku, mengecup kening ku, mengelus rambutku. Malahan saat bangun tidur kau menendangku dari ranjang, itu sakit tau. Padahal biasanya Jongin yang kukenal akan selalu melakukan hal-hal yang pervert, seperti mengucapkan kata-kata yang kelewat manis, lalu menyuruhku untuk duduk di pangkuanmu, meraba pantatku, mengelus itu—" ucap sehu panjang lebar, kemudian di potong oleh Jongin.

"Stop! Aku hanya—"

"Hanya tidak bisakan, Hitam! Huee~ Jongin jijik padaku! Ibu, ayah, Hunnie berubah jadi cewek jadi-jadian!" teriak Sehun.

"Hey, tenanglah"

"Tidak mau! Jongin juga sudah tidak cinta lagi padaku, bagaimana aku bisa tenang, aku tidak bisa!" teriaknya makin histeris.

"Aku masih cinta padamu, Sehun"

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Jangan berkata begitu, Sehun"

"Baik, kalau begitu buktikan, Hitam"

"Hn"

"Bercintalah denganku! Sekarang!"

Krik krik krik!

Suara jangkrik terdengar di apartemen mewah itu, yang entah berasal dari mana.

"Huee~ benarkan dugaanku! Buktinya kau tidak mau melakukannya lagi denganku. Jongin sudah tidak sayang lagi sama Sehun, huhuhu~" ujarnya Sehun merana.

"Sehun, berhentilah, aku —'

"Bercinta dulu denganku!"

"Tidak!"

"Hueee~"

"Aku tidak mau memasukkan itu ke lu—jangan paksa aku untuk membayangkannya, Sehun, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa…. Aku hanya bercinta dengan Sehun, kekasihku dalam wujud yang normal. Bukan versi cewek. Dan aku tidak bisa horny, bahkan kalau kau telanjang." Ujar Jongin, sebenarnya ia tidak yakin atas apa yang di ucapkan pada akhir kalimatnya itu.

"Eh, benarkah?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya. Ia berhenti menangis.

Bagaikan ada bola lampu yang muncul diatas kepalanya yang bersinar terang, tiba-tiba sebuah ide nakal terbesit di otaknya. Sehun menyeringai.

Sehun membuka kemejanya yang menampilkan payudara-nya yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Jongin menatapnya gugup.

"Sudahku bilang, Sehun." Elaknya.

Sehun meraba-raba dadanya sendiri, meremas-remasnya, memutar tangannya, dan memelintir nipple nya sendiri.

"Eghh~ Jongin~" lenguh Sehun keenakan.

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri dan rasa gugupnya tadi sudah lenyap, dan sekarang ia sama sekali tak tertarik. Entah pergi kemana kemesumanya itu. Hm tumben sekali.

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya. Kemudian ia naik ke atas meja, menjilat bibirnya seolah-olah bernafsu, dan merangkak mendekati Jongin.

"Apakah benar kau tidak bisa terangsang, Jongin-ah?" Sehun mengedipkan matanya binal.

"Berhenti menggodaku dengan gaya bodoh seperti itu, Sehun!"

"Aww~ Jongin-ah kejam." Sehun mendekati telinga Jongin, dan menjilatnya pelan.

"Sehun" geram Jongin.

Sehun mundur dengan gaya takut-takut, ia bermain di lekukan pinggangnya, dan menari erotis. "Eghh Jongin. Biasanya kau yang selalu menggodaku, egghh~"

" Dengar, Sehun. Biasanya kau tidak seperti ini" Jongin mendesis pelan melihat si Albino mulai menggerayangi dirinya sendiri. "Biasanya… harusku paksa dulu baru kau mau. Tapi sekarang, saat kau berubah jadi cewek, kau malah memaksa untuk bercinta"

"Huh aku hanya mau membuktikan. Hitam, aku baru sadar kalau kau kehilangan kemesuman tingkat tinggi mu" ucap sehun.

Lalu Sehun dengan perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya ke arah celana dalamnya. "Jangan coba-coba untuk melepasnya, Sehun!"

Seringaian nakal si Albino terbentang di wajahnya. Ia mengelus bagian belakangnya dengan sensual. "Masukkan milikmu kesini, Jongin-ah"

Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, tak ingin melihat adegan selanjutnya. Ia tidak mau melihat bagian intim itu.

Sehun masih bermain-main di celana dalamnya yang belum terlepas. "Atau yang di sini…"

Dan setelah berkata begitu, Sehun secara perlahan melepasnya, sampai sebatas paha.

Setelah terlepas, Sehun melirik ke bawah, matanya membulat lebar.

"KYAAAAAA!" Sehun terjatuh dari meja, masih dengan celana dalam yang tersangkut dip aha indahnya.

"Ck! Apa lagi?" Tanya Jongin tanpa melepas telapak tangannya di wajahnya.

Sehun berdiri sambil menangis, lagi.

"Masih!"

"Apanya?"

"Itu, masih— burung"

"Ngomong yang jelas, Sehun."

"Mi-milikku, m-masih berbentuk burung!"

Jongin melepaskan telapak tanganya dari wajahnya. Kemudian menatap bagian bawah Sehun, dan benar saja, milik sehum masih berbentuk alat kelamin lelaki.

"Eh?"

Ia jadi bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Chapter 2 apdet huuuu**

**Gimana? Gimana? Bosenini yah, plus pendek lagih**

**Maaf lagi2 pendek, udh buntu sih -_-**

**Okeh mohon review nyaaaa **


End file.
